U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,722,383 and 6,701,907 disclose a feed structure of a paintball gun, which utilizes a torsion spring to drive a rotating disc to rotate after the torsion spring in a tightened state is released, so that paintballs automatically drop into the barrel of the gun, thereby improving the convenience of the operation of the paintball gun when in use.
However, as to the above-mentioned feed structure for conveying paintballs, when the torsion spring in a tightened state is released, the rotating disc is directly driven to rotate at a high speed due to the return force of the torsion spring. As a result, the paintballs cannot drop in the rotating disc to the barrel of the gun smoothly, leading to void firing or inconsistence with the firing time of the gun. The above-mentioned feed structure for conveying paintballs may have the problem of void firing, or the paintball is pushed and ruptured by the high-speed rotation of the rotating disc.